The train to Hell
by Christ's chlid
Summary: Please read if you want


**The Train to Hell**

I can see the train slowly leaving

Leaving me behind.

Slowly forward, slowly back

I'm the last one in line

People disappear, I am alone in this place

Perhaps I am the only one going this way

It's the wrong way to go

I knew it from the start

But if the train is going to leave

The payment is my heart.

The train stops like it can't go on

Waiting for me, it's last passenger, to get on

The ticket man comes to the door

And looks me in the eye

"This is the final train,

Are you coming or do we leave you behind?

The price is quite great

To get to this place.

You must give up your heart,

Your life, and your faith.

You've gotten to the bottom

And the only way is up

So chose the train

Or the stairs, both are going up.

If you choose the latter

The longer you will wait

And the longer you will stay

In this dark, lonely place.

If you chose the train

You can come now

But you'll give up your Lord

And your sacred vow."

I look down the train

At the lonely faces within

And I know that I

Am just like them.

"I chose death

Which may just give me life

For death right now

Just seems so right."

The man nods, a joyful look on his face

And he holds out his hand, greed showing.

"The price is your life, give it now!"

I nod as I look at those I'll soon be joining.

As I reach for my knife, my sacred heart bleeding

I can feel my life, the Holy Spirit receding.

As the knife gets close to my heart

The beating begins to fade

A small cut forming when I hear

Someone calling my name, "Wait!"

I turned to see a familiar face

Someone who had been there since birth

Jesus Christ, the Son of God

Blood staining his shirt.

"Give not your life to the lowly one

Who only wants your life gone

Give it instead to me

And I'll give you the light of dawn."

Cursing the other looks away

Blinded by a light

Sadly I cannot see this,

For I have lost my sight.

"How can you promise such things

that cannot be done

for all I see is darkness

not even the Son."

"I can make the darkness fade

The light you can see

But only if you turn from him

And only look at me

I can save you

My promises I keep

You may be low in this hole

But you can rise to the peak.

Only with me

Can these stairs you climb

But only when it is your time.

Will you take the chance

And come with me

Or go to hell for eternity?"

The hole is getting bigger

I realize I'm afraid

I've turned on him before.

How can he trust me now?

His face is full of kindness,

Mercy, and Grace.

He extends a hand

Tears on his face.

"Please all I ask is that you take this chance

You've waited this long and it's all for a reason.

You're afraid and not wanting to go that way."

"I've heard this before.

It's all in the Bible

And I believed every word

For quite a long while.

How can I trust

That things will change now

I've prayed and I've waited

For the life promised til now.

I've finally lost it

I've given up hope

I'm not myself anymore

I cannot cope.

I've tried to believe

Tried to be good

Helped out the homeless

And those without food.

I've given up money, clothing, and food

Tried to do everything I've understood.

Forgiven those who have gone against me

Told your words to others unwilling.

I was baptized when young

Confirmed at fifteen

And lived with the Holy Spirit within me.

Up until now my life's been for you

Who threw me away like I meant nothing to you."

Jesus, the Holy One, looked taken aback

Looking as though he had been smacked.

Finally composed he once again spake

"I, myself, will take this train.

To fill in the spot that needs to be filled

I'll give up my life, allow myself to be killed."

The man looked happier than he looked before

And quite quickly he opened the door.

"Come right in _Holy _One.

We'll accept you in place of that one."

Jesus steps forward, takes the knife from my hand

"I've died for you before, I can do it again."

Suddenly my eyes are open,

I can see the light.

"Wait, God Jesus

Temptation I can fight!"

I need you, as do others

My family, my brothers

Don't give up your life for someone lowly as me."

Jesus nods, his face glowing. "Then shall it be."

The other man screeches, such a hellish sound

Something I've never heard when I've been down.

The man reaches forward

Trying to grab at me

But Jesus blocks him,

"Let my child be."

This is all that I need to hear

For now I know that salvation is near.

A/N: Thanks to all who read this, especially to the end. I've been in such a deep depression for a long time, but I know that with time, my friends, and my faith I will someday be out of it. If anyone would like to review I would love to hear your thoughts.

John 3:19

This is the verdict; Light has come into the world, but men loved darkness instead of light…

John 3:16

For God so loved the world that he gave his one and only Son that whoever believes in Him shall not perish, but have eternal life.

A/N2: If anyone would like to send any kind words or to send a favorite Bible verse it would be much appreciated and enjoyed. I always enjoy conversing with other Christians.

If my story would help any one person it would be worth it God Bless you.


End file.
